lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamaa/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion When the pair first met, Kion was less than impressed at Tamaa for using his skill to steal food from other animals, and made him promise to cease that behavior. Although the drongo went back on his word briefly, Kion appreciated his help when he returned to assist the Guard, trusted the drongo from then on. In "Divide and Conquer", Kion turned to Tamaa when he needed help. Tamaa feared he might be getting the wrong idea due to the large amount of donated food at his feet, but Kion already trusted Tamaa, and knew that he wasn't going back on his word. When Tamaa is caught out by the jackals, Kion assures him that it wasn't his fault, and cares more about making sure that Tamaa is in a safe space for the rest of the battle. Thurston Though they only interacted once Thurston was impressed at the way the drongo can imitate him. Which causes Thurston to laugh and marvel at how it seems like he's talking, but he is actually not. When Tamaa finishes the performance, Thurston says "ta-ta" and Tamaa says "ta-ta" back in Thurston's voice. He laughs about how he's saying "ta-ta" to himself. Twiga Though they only interacted once, Twiga is among the group of animals getting entertained by Tamaa. When she asks him if he can do her voice, while sounding like Twiga he replies with "Yes, but can you hear me from up there?", causing her to laugh. She appears to find Tamaa's antics entertaining. Juhudi Though they only interacted once, Juhudi is among the group of animals getting entertained by Tamaa. Boboka Though they only interacted once, Boboka is among the group of animals getting entertained by Tamaa. Sable Antelope #1 Though they only interacted once, Sable Antelope 1 is among the group of animals getting entertained by Tamaa. Ono Ono viewed Tamaa as an untrustworthy copycat when he first met him and did not fall for his smooth talking. He later warms up to him after he saved the impalas from Janja's Clan. Tamaa later helps Ono by distracting the jackals while he and the rest of the Guard save Rafiki from the hyenas. However when the jackals find out he warns Kion about it, but he forgives him for trying. He later helps again by distracting Janja with Beshte's voice, so that Kion could defeat him. He later admitted to him that he had never been in a battle before. Rafiki Tamaa is good relationship of Rafiki who helped by Lion Guard to battle against Janja and his Clan and Reirei and her Pack who tried to killed Rafiki as a team work. Bunga Bunga and Tamaa are on good terms. Bunga was the one who really wanted Tamaa to do his voice. Fuli Tamaa and Fuli are on good terms. Beshte Tamaa and Beshte are on good terms. Enemies Janja After running from the Lion Guard in "The Call of the Drongo", Janja hears a voice that sounds just like him from a bush. It turned out to be Tamaa. Under his orders, his sidekick Cheezi grabs him. He later uses the bird in his plot to have an impala buffet in the Outlands. However, he had threatened to eat him if he did not do so. Later when Tamaa reforms from his selfish ways, he imitates the Lion Guard to outsmart him, Cheezi and Chungu. When he found this out he attempted to eat him, but Kion stopped him before he could. Cheezi Cheezi hates Tamaa, since he fooled Cheezi he mimicking Janja to release him, Cheezi let him out of his mouth. Chungu Chungu hates Tamaa, since he fooled Chungu he mimicking Janja to release him. Nne Nne hates Tamaa since Scar order Janja and his Clan to murdered Rafiki, when he tried to killed him. Since Rafiki has his warrior moves to knock him down. After that, Tamaa, Kion and his Guard and Rafiki join the battle. As they won Janja told his clan back to the Outlands and run away. Tano Tano hates Tamaa since Scar order Janja and his Clan to murdered Rafiki, when he tried to killed him. Since Rafiki has his warrior moves to knock him down. After that, Tamaa, Kion and his Guard and Rafiki join the battle. As they won Janja told his clan back to the Outlands and run away. Reirei While Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard save Rafiki from being murdered by Janja's Clan, Tamaa distracts her pack while they are going after a small herd of gazelles. She eventually finds out about the trickery and blames Kion for tricking them. After the jackals meet with the hyenas, they battle the Guard, Rafiki, and Tamaa and the heroes win leading them to return to the Outlands. Goigoi While Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard save Rafiki from being murdered by Janja's Clan, Tamaa distracts his pack while they are going after a small herd of gazelles. He eventually finds out about the trickery and blames Kion for tricking them. After the jackals meet with the hyenas, they battle the Guard, Rafiki, and Tamaa and the heroes win leading them to return to the Outlands. Dogo's Siblings While Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard save Rafiki from being murdered by Janja's Clan, Tamaa distracts the pack while they are going after a small herd of gazelles. They eventually finds out about the trickery and blames Kion for tricking them. After the jackals meet with the hyenas, they battle the Guard, Rafiki, and Tamaa and the heroes win leading them to return to the Outlands. Pim Tamaa and Pim are enemies. During the song Bird of a Thousand Voices Tamma tries to take Hyrax's food. Jerboa Tamaa mimics Makuu to scare the jerboa away so he can eat her and after doing so, she runs away and the bird eats her food. Female Hare Tamaa mimics Goigoi to scare the hare away so he can eat her and after doing so, she runs away and the bird eats her food. Muhangus Tamaa mimics Janja to scare Muhangus away so he can eat him and after doing so, he runs away, making it quite possible that Muhangus does not see Tamaa in good light. Female Mouse Tamaa tries to strike up a conversation with the female mouse, but she appears disinterested. When he asks her for her grubs, she refuses to share any, and appears angry at him for asking her. Male Serval Male Serval appears to find Tamaa annoying, as seen during "Bird of a Thousand Voices", when the drongo woke him up from his slumber. Category:Relationships